The Truth About Shinigami
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: Duo has been playing the others for fools. Finally tired of his abusive relationship with Hiiro and Wufie he begins to distance himself. After being falsely accused of attacking Relena they are about to find out the truth about who Duo Maxwell really is.
1. Fools

**UPDATE: I HAVE GONE THROUGH THIS CHAPTER AND ADDED MORE TO THE PLOT. :D It will still be the Duo turning out to be more than anyone thought he was, but there will be more to the whole Duo deciding it's time to show his true colors and getting revenge.**

Uzume Tukino: Well, here I am with another plot bunny. And this one just won't leave me alone. I keep coming back to it no matter what I do. I've been inspired by Snafu the Greats' stories mostly when it comes to this story. I love the betrayal stories. Or stories where the chosen character decided to just take hold of their own life and says "fuck you". This is one of those stories. I have to say that this will be the first time I am treating the Gundam Wing guys in this fashion. I have "bashed" them before. But when I think of bashing I think of poking fun at them and humor. This story is basically all out war. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any other anime mentioned in this story. Only my OC's.

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way Duo was written he would never do what I have him doing. The same goes for any other character in this story. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a **_**PREIVATE MESSAGE.**_** If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.**

**!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#$%^&*(_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$#)  
><strong> 

Duo frowned as he looked around at the interrogation room that was being used as his cell. He had been in this particular room plenty of times. Just not as a prisoner. He winced as he struggled against the chains holding him to the chair; his now chin length hair falling in his face. Damn them. They would pay for everything. They had no idea who they were messing with. Looking up at the two way mirror he sneered. 'Oh just you wait Chang, Yui… you'll both get yours…' No doubt they were in that little room trying to decide how to interrogate him. Torture was out seeing as how as a Gundam Pilot he was trained to with stand torture. His eyes narrowed at the spot he was sure Hiiro was at, messing with the lock on the chains. Idiots. They should know that he was a master lock pick.

He had been minding his own business at his desk when he got yanked up by his braid. No warning. No "Maxell! Interrogation Room Six Now!" Just a painful yank on his braid. And they wondered why he took his chair with him and hit his attacker across his face? Because he was guilty? Hah! Of course when the others got there he had Hiiro-Perfect-Soldier-Yui laid out on his ass. Something that no one else had done before. But then again if Relena hadn't been there the first time he met Hiiro, said perfect soldier would be dead. Let's face it, where he shot the guy… no one could have lived. He had once again been yanked back by his hair only to feel the weight of it vanish within seconds. So what had he done? Laid Chang out on his ass of course! Sadly he had been overtaken by others before he could do any damage worthwhile to Chang's face with his sword.

And why was he here? Because Relena-Peace-is-the-only-way Peace-of-crap had been attacked the night before, and had said his name as soon as she had woken up. Damn woman! She was an idiot! And she could have Yui! No doubt he would kill her in her sleep! Damn! He had been actually in the middle of contacting an old friend when they struck.

He had given up on the Asian man by the time the incident with Mariemaia had come around. The guy treated him like shit. No matter what he did it would never be perfect enough. The constant verbal abuse was getting to him. It seemed however, that since he had stopped paying attention to him, and even taking fewer missions with him, said Asian had started actually missing the attention. Not that that did anything to deter Relena from actively accusing him of trying to steal Hiiro's attention. He had actually stopped dealing with the other pilots as much as he could. Quatre and Trowa had never done anything like Hiiro and Wufie had. In fact they hadn't done anything. It was their inaction that had caused his withdrawal. Only two people had made any move to find out what was wrong. Zechs and Noin. It was them that had been able to convince him that maybe the position he had placed himself in wasn't the best.

And that is when his "partners" started paying attention. The day that he took his first mission with both ex Oz pilots both Hiiro and Wufie were standing in the door of his office asking him what the deal was. He had kindly told them to fuck off because he could take missions with whoever he wanted. He had been steadily getting closer to The Lightning Count and his partner. Well that was screwed now if he was the main suspect. And he had so been looking forward to locking them into a closet together too…

"I didn't attack Relena." He spoke softly. "Why not check out where her precious Hiiro Yui was that night? After all he's the one who told her numerous times that he would kill her." He hissed out, his violet eyes darkening. "You can't keep me here." He grinned wickedly. "You won't be able to."

+behind the two way mirror+

"Please tell me Zechs has no idea that you said that Hiiro." Quatre looked at the silent Asian. "What if he didn't do it?" The blonde paused. "I don't feel anything but anger. Anger directed at you and Wufie. No make that all of us now." The Arabian had never seen Duo so calm. And he had only seen that look on his face a few times. And each time he had seen it disaster had struck for those who held the American's ire.

"He did it."

"You better be right about this… after what he did before we brought him in here… you better hope so." Quatre shivered. "I have never seen him do what he did. I didn't even know he could do anything like that."

"It's most likely the only thing he can do." Wufie sneered as he walked in, face patched from the slice his kantana had made. He looked livid. But Quatre guessed that he had never had his own sword used against him in that way. And by Duo of all people.

"How's the face Wufie?" The quiet question made them all look back towards the bound man in the other room. "Not too damaged I hope. Good thing you're shagging a doctor." Other than the fact that he knew Wufie was there what shocked them was the change in Duo's accent. It was no longer English, but Irish.

"How does he-"

"Know you're in the room? There's many, many things you don't know abou' me Chang. For instance…" He lifted his hands and dropped the chain on the table. "I've been loose since shortly after you put me in here. I mean…a lock…really? I'm one of the bes' lock picks there are ya dumbshits."

"Oh sweet Allah."'

"I am much more dangerous than ya think I am." Suddenly he tossed the lock at the lights. Quickly they all pulled their guns. Once the backup lights came on, they noticed that the room was empty. "Shit!" Rushing out of the room they all arranged themselves around the door to the interrogation room before opening the door. Empty.

Hiiro nodded at Wufie who walked in carefully, his gun drawn. Before anyone else could get in the door was slammed shut and locked. As they tried to break the door down Wufie started to turn around only to have a blade put to his throat. His gun was plucked from his hands.

"Tell me Chang, if I'm the baka why did ya come in here? If I'm so weak and pathetic why have your gun drawn? While we're at it why attack someone in the back you honorless pathetic bastard!" Duo hissed in the Chinese mans ear. He turned both of them around so he was behind Wufie. When the door opened finally he smiled.

"Don't even think about it. One move and Chang's throat is slit. It's up to you how deep. Or if he lives at all. Now, move. Shoot me in the back and his throat gets slit. Try to double team me I'll sink this blade into his heart and break the tip off! MOVE!" When they didn't move he slid the blade slightly making Wufie hiss.

"Duo please! Let's talk." Quatre peladed.

The once braided man laughed humorlessly. "Talk? TALK? You didn't even let me talk before bringing me in here! You just attacked me! Why the fuck should I talk to you? Now I like Sally, but I won't hesitate to kill this bastard!" If they wanted to treat him like a murderer, then he would act like one. As they slowly moved back he pushed forward.

As they walked down the hall no one made a move to follow them. The com system buzzed. "Attention all. Attention. Please remain at your desks or in your offices. I repeat remain at your desks or in your offices." Hah. Normally they didn't announce emergencies like this. It would be silently passed to everyone. "You see that Chang. SOMEONE takes me seriously." He kicked the door open to the stairwell and started up.

Within minutes he had made it to the lobby of the building. No one but the receptionist, and Lady Une's personal secretary Minako were in the giant room. Minako gasped and looked worriedly at him. Sweet girl. "Mina… open the door. Please." She nodded and ran ahead of him to open the door. Turning his back towards the open door he smirked at the other three pilots who had made their way after him. "Close your eyes Mina…"

"Duo?" He smiled softly at her.

"Close your eyes Jo-chan… ya don't need to see this." When her blue eyes closed he sneered at the others. "You should have taken me more seriously. You will regret this. All of you will." Quickly he snatched his knife across the Chinese man's throat before taking off. Thankfully he had decided not to park in the parking deck. That would have gotten him killed. He darted across the busy street and slid across a car on the other side before disappearing into a dark alley. No one would ever catch him. Time to go home.

+a month later+

Noin sighed as she walked down the hallway. She could remember all of the times Duo would walk up to her smiling, or when he would rush by while evading something (mostly work or Wufie). It just seemed wrong that he would attack and harm Relena. Thief he might be, but he had morals. He did not like hurting unarmed or untrained people, no matter how annoying they were. Duo was the perfect model for a modern antihero. He had told her one time that fairytales ruined everything. There was no such thing as a Knight in Shining Armor. And anyone who believed they existed was a fool.

If Duo was the antihero, Wufie had been the vengeful hero who felt he had been wronged. He didn't care what happened as long as his mission was complete. Since the accident more female agents had started applying and working at the Preventers' HQ. Without the sexist bigot, more women were willing to work here.

Hiiro and Trowa were the silent brooding "emo avengers". That's what Duo had called them. They weren't emotionless like most people thought they were. No they had emotions they just didn't know how to use them.

Quatre was the reluctant hero. He knew what was needed to be done, but didn't want to do it. She had seen on more than one occasion where Quatre would scold Duo for the way he finished a mission. Not that Duo would listen to him or even cared what he thought. The last time she had seen it happen, Duo's reaction had told her that something somewhere had to give.

+flash back+

"Duo you really shouldn't be so crass with human life on your missions!" Quatre frowned at the braided pilot across from him. The occupants of the room all groaned and settled in for another rant.

Said braided pilot had come back from his mission unhappy and looked ready to murder as the blond went on his normal tirade about human life. This had become a normal happening around the office since the blond Arabian had started taking missions part time.

'No one else complains.' Duo clinched his fists. In fact he had noticed that it was moot point to spare a life on a mission because Hiiro or Wufie would just kill the person as it was.

"What do you have to say for yourself Duo?" The Arabian questioned sounding very much like a certain blond banshee on one of her pacifist tirades. The other pilots had paused in what they were doing to see what the response would be. They were all smirking in the Americans direction.

Everyone waited for the normal response of Duo waving his hand dismissively and telling Quatre he worried too much. Instead what they heard made everyone take a step back. It was well known that Duo didn't get annoyed easily, but when he did get annoyed you needed to pray to whatever deity you worshiped.

"What I have to say is this… why don't you go back to your company and run it instead of my life? How I do my missions is none of your damn business Winner." Everyone paused wide eyed. Hiiro and Wufie reached for their guns. Having been witness to the few times that Duo actually lost his temper they were ready to do what they felt was needed.

"Duo that's-"

"I SAID," Duo slammed his hands on the table. "How I do my missions is none of your damn business." He turned and stalked out of the room before anyone could really say anything to him.

+End flashback+

That had been a week before it all came down to Duo slitting Wufie's throat. She and Zechs had approached him a few months before it all. He had looked horrible, and showing all the signs of someone being in an abusive relationship.

+flashback+

To anyone on the outside it was a typical day at the Preventer's HQ, missions and the bane of everyone's existence… paperwork. However, those on the inside were on edge. It was unheard of for the normally exuberant Duo Maxwell to be walking down the hall with his head down. Quietly. The only time he walked quietly was when he had a prank planned. But even then he always had a smile on his face. This had everyone that knew him worried. Well most everyone. There were four people who seemed to ignore his unusual appearance. He was paler than normal and had dark rings under his eyes.

Zech frowned. This wasn't right, none of it was. Ever since he had met and started working with the young Gundam Pilots he had seen the treatment of the American pilot Duo Maxwell. And he abhorred it. That Relena was a part of it just made it worse. He had approached Lady Une about this and she had merely shrugged it off, saying that the American would bounce back like he normally did. It had been three days since then and Duo had yet to crack even the smallest grin.

"This is just wrong." He whispered to Noin. Neither of them knew the young man that well; his so called partners had made it quite known that no one in the group wanted anything to do with them. Duo however had gone out of his way to speak to them despite what the other's thought.

"Do you think… everyone knows that he likes Hiiro… and Yui shows nothing but contempt for him and Chang he… do you think…" she paused unable to finish what they both knew to be true. Duo Maxwell had found himself in the worst situation possible. He had found himself in a verbally abusive relationship with not one but two people. Two people that he should have been able to trust his life with; and it was finally starting to show.

Biting her lip Noin made a decision. Standing up she nodded at Zechs before walking over to Duo who had decided to sit alone today at lunch. "Duo I was thinking of getting some fresh air. Care to join me?" She spoke sweetly and quietly to him. She could feel eyes glaring in the back of her head. Damn them.

"I don't think that's a good idea Noin…" He whispered. Oh God it was worse than she thought. He called her by her last name not Lu-chan like he normally did. He was looking over her shoulder at them.

"Duo…" she frowned. "Forget them for a moment Duo… forget them and think about you for a moment. We'll deal with them later." She took his hand and guided him out with Zech following her. When they finally got to the rooftop Zechs blocked the door.

"Duo what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself. It's been three days since you've smiled. Three days with no pranks. Everyone in the office sees it." She saw his eyes widen at the thought of everyone seeing him like this. He hated people seeing him weak. But he denied anything was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong. I just haven't been sleeping well is all." He tried to shrug it off. He played nervously with his braid.

Noin sighed and sat down. "If nothing is wrong then how are things going with Hiiro and Wufie?" She didn't miss his flinch.

"Just grand…" she didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice.

"Duo…" Zechs spoke for the first time. "What they do isn't right. How they treat you is wrong. It's abusive." At Duo's stunned look he continued. "Abuse doesn't stop with hits and bruises. Words can be abusive too." Duo hung his head and sighed.

"I know… I just…I've become used to it… it's like…a part of life now. I don't… I work the best with them. I can read them better than Quatre or Trowa. And no one else is willing to work with me. They can't keep up."

"Duo, you shouldn't be used to this! You don't have to deal with this!" Noin grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the face. "You aren't any of the things they say you are Duo. You aren't stupid. Could anyone stupid hack a computer like you can? No. Could anyone stupid excel at stealth like you can? No. Or pick a lock like you do? No! You aren't weak. I don't know much about your past Duo. But I can tell just from the way you hold yourself, that if you were weak like that bigot Chang says you are, you would have given up a long time ago!" He smiled ruefully at her words. "Duo this is a toxic situation for you. The best thing to do is get out of it." By that time it had started raining and Duo's facade finally cracked. He cried for a good thirty minutes before they returned back inside to change.

+end flashback+

They had warned Lady Une after the talk telling her everything, but like before when it was brought to her attention she just ignored it. So they had taken things into their own hands and had helped him out. Once he had been able to admit to what was happening, he had started to distance himself from them. The question still remained however. Did Duo Maxwell attack Relena Peacecraft? In her opinion he didn't. He might not have liked her… but not enough to try and kill her.

"He didn't do it." Noin was startled out of her thoughts by Zechs. He looked pissed, beyond pissed really. Neither of them had known what to think when everything happened. It had all come crashing down so quickly. Zechs had been so angry at first, but then he wanted proof. His anger faded to doubt when no one could show any proof besides his sister's word. He loved his sister dearly, but she had more than once tried to get Duo fired.

"How do you know?"

He looked off to the side trying to formulate his words. "Can you watch Relena tomorrow? I have something I need to do."

"Of course Zechs!" She smiled sweetly at him. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before starting to walk off. Duo would have been happy to know that in the following months of the disaster she and Zechs had finally "hooked up" as he called it. He had bugged them about it constantly, saying that if two people worked as well as they did together then it was inevitable. It made her wonder about his relationship with Hiiro. He had after all worked with Hiiro the best.

"Oh and bring a tape recorder with you." A tape recorder? What?

+next day+

Lucrezia Noin was at a loss for words as she stared at the tossing body of Relena Peacecraft. Glancing at the tape recorder she rewound it then played it back.

"No Hiiro please. I love you! Please don't shoot me!" Most people would just dismiss this seeing as how Hiiro had threatened to kill her before. But she knew for a fact that Relena had never had these nightmares before now. She was suddenly very anxious about what it was that Zechs had to do today. Originally Duo had waved off the threats that Hiiro had aimed at Relena saying that guy would never do it. That had been shortly before his feelings for said Asian had started to wane. She had seen the looks of jealousy that Hiiro had cast at her and Zechs. Duo had stated that he doubted that Hiiro returned any feelings he had. Not with the names and words that were directed at him. It also made her remember an argument that Duo and Hiiro had that she had walked in on.

Hiiro had found Duo and told him that should anyone ask where he was few nights from then, they had been together. Most that knew Duo knew that he didn't lie. But not many knew he didn't lie because he was bad at it. He was so horrible at it that he just didn't lie. So he just told the truth. He told it in such a way though that no one believed him. Her phone rang bringing her out of her musings.

"Noin here." She answered as she rewound the tape again.

"You're needed at the office for an emergency meeting. An operative is being sent to take your place at the hospital." The call ended abruptly before she could reply.

+Preventers' HQ+

"I called you here today because evidence has been brought to my attention that proves Duo Maxwell is innocent." Lady Une did not look too pleased at this. None of them had any idea if it was because Duo was innocent or if it was because the evidence was brought to her so late. "I come in this morning and what do I find? This video on my desk! Where was this video when it was first brought to our attention that Duo was a suspect?" When no one answered she picked up the remote and pressed play. On the screen surveillance video of Duo leaving the building played. "This video shows Duo leaving here from a late shift at the same time the alarms went off at Relena's." She glared at everyone from her desk. "Now. Is there any more evidence proving his innocence?"

As Noin went to answer she was interrupted by Zechs. "None as of right now." She blinked. None? What did Zechs have planned?

"Very well then. We accused an innocent man and one of our best agents. Not only that because of the accusations he went rouge and attacked and KILLED another of our best agents. What I want to know is why Relena accused Duo."

"I'll tell you why. Because she saw it as a way to finally get rid of him." A masculine Irish voice fluttered through the room. They all turned to see an imposing man with bright red hair dressed in a grey Armani suit and an emerald green silk shirt that matched his eyes.

"May I ask who you are? This is a private meeting." Lady Une inquired.

"My name is Rohan Doherty." A harsh intake of breath was heard from the Lady. "I am representing Duo Maxwell Flynn." Shock reigned supreme at the name used. Duo was a Flynn? The Flynn family was a prominent Irish clan that was the equivalent of the Yakuza of Japan. They along with the Doherty family ran the black market for weapons in Ireland, making them very wealthy and very, very powerful. "I have it on good authority that she has often tried to get him fired. It should have been your first priority to make sure if her claims were legitimate instead of taking my client into an interrogation room in such a fashion. Not only did you not check all evidence, you didn't give him a chance to defend himself. Instead you just yanked him up and then accused him of being guilty when he defended himself." The redhead glared at the culprit. "I say good riddance to your agent. Who I have heard not only threatened my client with a sword, but was a sexist bigot who belittled everyone and anyone who he deemed weak. Specifically any female coworker."

"Now see here!" Sally jumped up.

"You must be Sally Po. I was told to give you these should you be here." Handing over an envelope he stepped back when she snatched it away. BE ENLIGHTENED was written in bold letters on the front. It was Duo's handwriting. She pulled out slips of paper and gasped and started shaking her head.

"No. No I don't believe this!"

"You don't believe the proof in front of your face Miss Po? My client took those pictures himself. He told me that he had nothing against you Miss Po. And he felt that you had the right to know what Mr. Chang was doing behind your back." Rohan spoke mildly as she sat back down in her seat and let the pictures fall to the ground where everyone in the room could see them. The content of the pictures? One Wufie Chang with other women. "For a man who was said to believe that woman were weak he sure spent time with many of them." He sneered before tossing a badge onto Lady Une's desk. "Duo will not be returning to your services. And as for the death of Chang Wufie… you will not pin it on him. Self defense against a man who threatened his life on more than one occasion. Trust me when I say that any judge will see it my way. It has also been noted that both Yui-san and Wufie Chang were verbally abusive towards my client. It was reported on more than one occasion by their co-workers. Yet you did nothing saying and I quote 'This is just another instance where Maxwell's exuberance has caused strife in the group. It happened during the war and he always bounced back from it. He'll do it again. Put it out of your mind.' " Lady Une's eyes narrowed towards Zechs who looked unaffected. Noin had been there for the conversation. Was that was Zechs had been doing today? Had he known Duo was a part of the Flynn family? Turning quickly he started to leave the room. "Oh. Yui-san. you should watch your back. One does not attack one of the Flynn family and survive for long. Not even Relena Peacecraft will be able to save you this time." And just like that he was gone, leaving with a nod to Zechs.

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*(*&^%#

**UPDATE: As you can see I threw in some more plot. I decided that what I had wasn't enough of a reason for him to start getting closer to Zech and Noin. I know for a fact that none of the Gundam Pilots treat each other this shitty. But when you think of how a real person would react to the way we authors normally have Hiiro and Wufie written, they are very abusive towards Duo. And abuse does not just cover hitting. It's verbal as well. You can only take harsh words for so long before Depression sets in.**

Uzume Tsuki: This is an experiment. O.O I had originally thought Sally was more than 2 years older than the guys. Apparently she was only 19. I was going to use her daughter as the woman Wufie was cheating with. But seeing as how Sally was originally 19 and the pilots 17... yeah… so he turned into a playa. HA! Can you imagine? Wufie? A Player! LOL made me giggle. And yes. I decided to kill him off. I kept wanting to go back and make it to where he was just on leave… cuz I could just see his face when Rohan walked in and gave him away… but ehhh this is better. Hope you guys like it.


	2. Gifts and Brogues

Uzume Tsuki: OKAY! I FIANALLY got some more ideas for this story! LOL In this chapter I will explain how Duo became a Flynn. I had planned to do it all along as it were, but I was not sure what the circumstances would be. After much debate I decided to keep the fact that Duo came from L2 and was an orphan on the street. But I AM altering some of what happened. So here we go. I will post at the end of this chapter what each name means. Each and every name I use is a REAL name. Most of them will be Irish names. I might even use Scottish ones. **Rohan** means Red Haired. Most people identify Irish people with red hair. When in fact other colors like blond(e) and black and brown are more common. I'll list what each name means at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any other anime mentioned in this story. Only the Flynn and Doherty families are mine. And of course Armani, Gianni Bini, and Michael Kors and any other designer mentioned in this story belong to their respective owners.

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way Duo was written he would never do what I have him doing. The same goes for any other character in this story. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a **_**PREIVATE MESSAGE.**_** If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.  
><strong>

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^

+A few days after the escape+

A few days after the confrontation at the Preventer's, Duo walked out of the barber shop running his hands through his now short hair. He could never remember ever having hair this short. Barely even half an inch long, it was spiked up in a fashionable style. His ears were cold. Damn he shouldn't have killed that bastard so quickly. There was so much that he would do to Chang right now if he could get his hands on him. Too bad he wasn't alive to see Sally's face when she found out what type of person the bigot really had been. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, he really did like Sally. But it was necessary to do it. The sweet little Kathy didn't need a man like Wufie for a father anyways. (1)

His next target after that? One Quatre Winner. And really it would be easy. His Uncle Aidan Doherty had told him that before the politician Hiiro Yui had begun preaching total pacifism, Winner Enterprises had kept itself going the same way the Doherty and Flynn families had; with blood money; though it hadn't been as known with them as it had been with his family. And those that knew were either silenced or paid off. _Such a good example of total pacifism._Duo sneered.

Adjusting his black tie and smoothing down his dark blue dress shirt, Duo grinned suavely at a group of passing school girls. He looked like quite the rich business man in his tailored Armani suite. But then again, he was the son of the world's foremost black market weapons dealer. Well adopted son anyways. He smiled at the thought of his adoptive family. It was shortly after Solo died that he had met them. What irritated the authorities the most was that the Doherty and Flynn families put their "dirty money" to good use, making it almost impossible for them to be fingered for anything. They had decided to try and use that money to make L2 a better place. After all it was home to a large community of Irish-American immigrants. Seeing their expensive clothes he knew right away they would be the best marks. Sadly, he had been caught picking the pocket of the man that would become his father. Both he and Aidan Doherty had been so impressed by his guts and subsequent escape, that when they next saw him at the church, Kane Flynn asked if Duo would like to be adopted into his family, while putting his skills to good use.

Father Maxwell, while not exactly thrilled that a man like Kane Flynn wanted to adopt an aspiring thief like him, was happy that someone had finally offered. So he had reluctantly signed the papers, and Duo got a family. Thos years after his adoption had been the best. It had been hard for him to adjust to life in the Flynn family, but he had managed. His adopted mother Brighid was kind and patient woman. She took her time to teach him everything he needed to know. She was understanding when she found out that he lacked proper manners. His brother Gawyn filled the whole that had been left by Solo's death. He could never replace Solo, no one ever could. But he helped Duo move on.

And Finn…. Oh sweet Shinigami what could he say about Finn Doherty? He was a fireball. The youngest of the three Doherty children, Finn became his father' heir when his eldest brother Daegan had been mortally wounded. He had gracefully stepped aside for his youngest brother while his twin Rohan decided to go on to be a lawyer for both the Doherty and Flynn families. Rhonwyn was a strong willed woman, and the strength behind her husband Aidan. She had taught him that behind every great man is a strong woman. The woman was the rock that held her family up. That was how she was raised and how she raised her children. If and when her sons got married they had better treat their wives like the Queen's they were or face her wrath. And Rhonwyn Doherty was something to be feared when angry. Even his father and uncle avoided her when she was on the war path.

It had been on a trip to L2 where Daegan was injured. They had been visiting Father Maxwell and Sister Helen when the attack happened. After watching Sister Helen die, and seeing his brother and friends hurt Shinigami struck. He had fought the attack off allowing Gawyn and Rohan to get Daegan to safety. Months later Professor G found them and made the offer to be a Gundam pilot. And the rest was history. When he could he would send letters home to let his family know he was alive. In fact they were where he got most of his weapons.

He was in all actuality getting ready to meet his family. They had been working diligently since he had contacted them through Howard. Rohan would act as his lawyer and start the whole rolling. Looking down at his Armani watch to check the time he quickly pulled his coat on egan strolling towards his destination. He had managed to make it back to his apartment a few days after contacting his family to find some gifts from Finn. He didn't want to even _think_ about how much everything he was wearing cost. He had been afraid to touch it at all. It had been the note that had made him smile and made his mind up that he would wear it. It had been written in Finn's neat cursive script. The guy always had nice hand writing…

It simply stated:

_Just a few of many welcome home gifts. _

He had always been attracted to Finn. And Finn had always been generous with his gift giving. But as the head of his family Finn needed a woman to give him a child. Preferably a son. So he had settled for Hiiro. What had originally attracted him to the Japanese man he couldn't remember, and he had begun to wonder if he had suffered a concussion or something when he crashed to Earth during Operation Meteor.

He was nervous. Everyone had dropped everything to help him, and meet him today. They said it was what family did, and told him to think nothing of it. Adjusting his coat and tie one more time he took a deep breath at the sight of the nice café he was supposed to meet them in. Finally working up his nerve he opened the door and looked for his mother's dark head. Before he could even make a move she crashed into him.

Pulling back to look at him she hugged him close again. "Oh my poor Duo look what they did to your hair!"

"Hello Máthair(1)." He smiled and hugged her back.

Her beautiful blue eyes darkened as she looked at him her brogue (2) thick with fury. "Please tell me you dealt with the bastaird (3) that did this to you."

He snorted. "Of course I did Ma. I slit his throat."

"Now, now Brig let the boy sit!" Hi father laughed.

"Hello Da."

"Looking sharp there boyo." He saw Rohan smirk out and lean over to Gawyn and whisper out of the corner of his eye. They both laughed. Damn them they knew something.

"So where do you want to start Duo?" Said red head jumped straight to business.

"Wufie might be dead, but there is still more damage that can be done to his name." Pulling out some pictures he slid them across the table.

+present day+

No one had seen Duo at all in the past month. Not that anyone expected to find him. He was a trained terrorist; one that they had all underestimated. A once in a life time thing was happening today. The whole Preventers building was shut down for the memorial of Agent Wufie Chang. [A.N Memorial not funeral LOL] Even Relena Peacecraft was in attendance.

It was the hope of Lady Une that the Deathscyth pilot would attend because of his guilt. So far he had yet to be spotted. Every agent was reminded that his hair was no longer in a braid. Noin had made it clear that she doubted he would show. Out of all the pilots, Duo was the most secretive. It had been proven that with a few drinks the other pilots would loosen up enough to speak of _some _of their pasts. Even Hiiro would talk with enough alcohol in his system. Duo would laugh, he would flirt, and if given the chance he would sleep with anyone pretty enough. But he would not talk about his life.

The past month had been a rollercoaster for everyone. Sally had resigned and moved back to China with Kathy. The poor woman just couldn't take being there anymore. Not after she ran into one of the women in the photos. That would make the third top agent that Lady Une had lost. Her superiors were not happy. Relena had been released from the hospital and with no Duo to distract her Hiiro ripe for the picking. And Hiiro didn't say no. They had started their relationship shortly after Rohan Doherty had made his threat to Hiiro. Noin was honestly waiting to find the girl dead.

Quatre in the end had to leave and return to the mess that had become his company as soon as the truth of how the company was actually built had come out. Normally that wouldn't have mattered. But apparently even after his father began following the teachings of the original Hiiro Yui, he continued his dealings with blood money. And it was a tradition that his only son had carried on. It had been leaked to the press who attacked Winner Enterprises like the ravenous bloodsuckers they were. Connections to major crime syndicates were coming to light right and left, and all of his clients who weren't implicated pulled their funds.

Quatre Winner would be left bankrupt by the end of the year. And all twenty-nine of his sisters had turned their backs on him; wanting nothing to do with the whole that their father and brother had dug. The only things he had left were his Maganac Corps and Trowa.  
>She looked around at the gathering. Not many of the agents or office workers were here because they were mourning the loss of Chang, Wufie. They were here because they got out of the office, and because Lady Une had ordered them all here. It had been common knowledge that Duo was charismatic. He made friends where ever he went. And Wufie, pushed people away with his angry personality and sexist attitude. How he even managed to catch Sally's attention Noin would never know.<p>

Just as the priest finished with the prayer the police marched up and slapped cuffs on Trowa. "Triton Bloom. You are under arrest for the death of Trowa Barton the subsequent theft of his identity."

"What is the meaning of this?" Lady Une stepped forward.

"Lady Une. This young man has been living under the assumed name of Trowa Barton for years, when he is in fact a young man by the name of Triton Bloom."

A slightly older looking Mariemaia Barton/Kushrenada stepped forward with Dorothy Catalonia beside her. "He is not my uncle. I have seen pictures of my uncle and he looks nothing like him."

"It has been established that Doktor S killed Trowa Barton Mariemaia." Lady Une frowned.

"Do you have proof Lady Une?" Dorothy spoke. "No? Well then you have no way to prove that this man _didn't _kill my cousin's uncle (4)." Dorothy led a "grieving" Mariemaia away from the memorial as the authorities took the pilot of Heavyarms away.

When they were far enough away Mariemaia stopped her fake crying and smiled. "How was that Duo?"

"Just perfect kid. You did great."

"I must say Duo the new look suites you perfectly. So does your accent." Dorothy batted her eyelashes at the ex-pilot. Someone clearing their throat made her jump slightly. "Oh hello Finn!"

"Hullo Dorothy. Long time no see. You as well Mariemaia. Glad to see you doing better after your incident." The young black haired pale man stepped out and kissed both girls on the cheek. "Now let's find a nice café so you can tell us what was said."

#$%^&*()(*&^%#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^

Uzume Tsuki: Well there you have it. Chapter two is FINALLY out. I'm not sure I like it at all. This will be one of those chapters that people will either love or hate. Originally I had Finn as a girl named Erin. But as you can tell I have plans for the story to be Duo/Finn. While I wouldn't mind Duo being bisexual, I felt that having Erin become Finn made much more sense. Especially since Duo was trying for a relationship with Hiiro. And I even put WHY Duo started trying for Hiiro.

Okay now for the names. I doubt I have to explain the name Kane. Aidan is another form of Aiden. And means Little fiery one. Brighid is Irish for strength and is another form of Bridget. Daegen is Irish for black haired. Finn is Irish for light skinned or blond though I intend to use it as light skinned because I want Finn to have black hair. Gawyn is Scottish for Whiet Falcon. **LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I FOUND THESE NAMES ON THE INTERNET. IF MY MEANINGS ARE WRONG SORRY!**

[1] Kathy Po is a real GW character. She isn't seen until the next generation join the fight if I'm not mistaken. I'm using her however now instead of later since the GW boys do not have children in this story.

[2] Máthair is a formal Irish or Celtic way of saying mother. Not many people say it anymore. Which is why he used Ma right afterwards.

[3] I'm not sure how many people out there know what a brogue is. It's an accent in English; mostly Irish or Scottish.

[4] bastaird: if you honestly can figure out what this is try and sound it out. But I will tell you it is Irish for bastard.

[5] Dorothy Catalonia was the granddaughter of Duke Dermail, who was the uncle to Treize Kushrenada who in turn was thought to be Mariemaia's father with Dekim Barton's daughter Leia Barton, who was the sister to the original Trowa Barton.

So I hoped you guys liked this chapter. JA NE!


End file.
